baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
October 30
1900s-1960s *1911 - Clark Griffith is named manager of the Washington Senators, beginning a stand in the nation's capitol as manager, then owner, that will last until his death in 1955. *1945 - Branch Rickey signs blacks players Jackie Robinson and John Wright to a contract with Triple-A Montreal of the International League for 1946. *1956 - The Brooklyn Dodgers sell Ebbets Field to a real estate group. They agree to stay until 1959, with an option to stay until 1961. *1963 - Sandy Koufax wins again. The Dodgers pitcher, who finished with 25 victories and 11 shutouts, outpolls Cardinals shortstop Dick Groat 237 to 190 for the National League MVP award. Six days ago, Koufax unanimously won the Cy Young Award. *1964 - Former bigleaguer Joe Stanka wins the Japanese Baseball League MVP award pitching for the Nankai Hawks. His three straight victories over the Yomiuri Giants helps his team capture the Japanese Series. *1967 - The Chicago White Sox announces the team will play nine regular season games in Milwaukee during the 1968 season. Chicago will become the first American League team to play regular season games outside its own city since 1905. 1970s-1990s *1974 - Catfish Hunter of the Oakland Athletics is named the AL Cy Young Award winner. He led the league with 25 wins and a 2.49 ERA. *1975 - San Francisco Giants pitcher John Montefusco (15-9, 215 SO, 2.88 ERA) outpoints Montreal Expos catcher Gary Carter for NL Rookie of the Year honors. *1984 - Willie Hernández of the Detroit Tigers wins the AL Cy Young Award, edging fellow reliever Dan Quisenberry of the Kansas City Royals. Hernandez posted a 9-3 record with 32 saves and a 1.92 ERA. Hernández becomes only the third reliever to win the Award. In 1977, Sparky Lyle of the New York Yankees became the first relief pitcher to win the award. *1986 - The Baltimore Orioles trade pitcher Storm Davis to the San Diego Padres for catcher Terry Kennedy and minor league pitcher Mark Williamson. 2000s *2000 - Signing a three-year, $2 million contract, broadcaster Bob Brenly is named as manager of the Arizona Diamondbacks. The former major league catcher replaces Buck Showalter, the clubs' only manager, who was let go at the end of the season. *2001 - George W. Bush becomes the eighth President of the United States to attend a World Series game and the first since Dwight D. Eisenhower to throw out the ceremonial first pitch. Wearing a New York Fire Department windbreaker in honor of the heroes of the September 11 attacks, the president walks to the mound by himself, gives a thumbs up, and throws a perfect strike much to the delight of the stadium faithful. In Game Three, the Yankees win 2–1 over the Diamondbacks, behind strong pitching by Roger Clemens and Mariano Rivera. Births *1867 - Ed Delahanty, Hall of Fame outfielder (d. 1903) *1871 - Buck Freeman, outfielder (d. 1949) *1896 - Bill Terry, Hall of Fame outfielder (d. 1989) *1916 - Leon Day, Hall of Fame Negro Leagues player (d. 1995) *1917 - Bobby Bragan, player and manager *1927 - Joe Adcock, All-Star infielder (d. 1999) *1975 - Marco Scutaro, infielder *1975 - Andy Dominique, utility *1978 - Luis Matos, outfielder *1979 - Jason Bartlett, infielder *1980 - Mike Jacobs, infielder *1980 - Laynce Nix, outfielder *1981 - Ian Snell, pitcher *1982 - Anderson Hernández, infielder Deaths *1935 - Steve Brodie, outfielder (b. 1868) *1957 - Fred Beebe, pitcher (b. 1880) *1965 - Lee Fohl, manager (b. 1876) *1966 - Dick Barrett, pitcher (b. 1966) *1970 - Jimmy Welsh, outfielder (b. 1902) *1999 - Max Patkin, baseball player and clown (b. 1920) *2005 - Al Lopez, Hall of Fame catcher and manager (b. 1908)